Hope Is No More Behind The Closed Door
by The IllumAnatee
Summary: 15 students are trapped in a school... You know where this is going.


**I can write this if I want to.**

**Disclaimer- I own the OCs! Huh, that's a first**

* * *

Say, if you had the chance to attend school at a prestigious academy, would you take it? Of course, you would. You would only get in because of your talent. Whether it may be, singing, doing a sport, art, whatever it is, you got in, because you''re better than everybody else. If you turn down the offer, nobody will ever know who you are.

But, what if you only got into that school, because your name was drawn in a lottery?

Yes, you get to attend a prestigious school, because you won a lottery! And you don't even know what your talent is.

That's what I want to know. I wanted to know if I got in because of my talent, or if I even have a talent. I certainly don't want it to be pure luck.

_**Yuuji Satonji- Ultimate ?**_

* * *

Where am I? All I remember was walking into the school, but then, everything just went black for me. And now, I found myself in a chair...

In a dim room...

Am I in a horror movie? I then took notice of the pamphlet in front of me. Deciding to read it later, I put it in my pocket, then glanced around the room. The light bulb needed to be changed, the windows were bolted shut, and there were desks around me.

Was I already in the school?

I managed to get to the door without crashing into anything, but, once I went into the hallway, I ran like hell.

But, where do I go, exactly?

I took a glance at the pamphlet.

_**Please head towards the Gymnasium!**_

And so, I ran towards the gymnasium.

* * *

I found fifteen others waiting in the gymnasium as well.

"Finally," One guy groaned, wearing a suspicious brown trenchcoat. "The last person came here. Now, can we introduce ourselves?"

"I suppose..." A girl with dark teal hair whispered.

"Hey there," The trenchcoat guy grinned. "The name's Tatsuya Takechi. I'm the Ultimate Con-Artist."

**_Tatsuya Takechi- Ultimate Con-Artist_**

"And you're proud of that, Mr. Con-Artist?" A girl with long black hair that's in two messy braids asked Tatsuya, with her distinct Chinese accent being visible. She wore a short sleeveless traditional chinese red dress, that stopped at the end of her thighs. She also wore red flats and had glasses on, over her bright green eyes.

"Alright," Tatsuya growled. "Listen here, Chinese foregina'..."

"Can we not fight?" The girl with dark teal hair hissed.

"My name," The Chinese girl said, ignoring Tatsuya. "Is Mai Xin Long. I'm the Ultimate Kung Fu Fighter."

**_Mai Xin Long- Ultimate Kung Fu__ Fighter_**

"Great..." A boy with shoulder length blonde hair, which is messy, whispered, pulling his hoodie over his head. "D-do I really have to introduce myself...?"

A girl with long white hair in curls gave him a nasty look, to which he made a frightened sound and flinched. He then sighed.

"O-oh... Fine. M-my name... Shirogane... Reiji... I'm the... Ultimate... Actor."

_**Shirogane Reiji- Ultimate Actor**_

He's an actor? Yet, he seems too shy.

"Oooh!" A girl with long hair shouted, jumping up and down. "Can I go introduce myself?!" She giggled.

I had to take a double-take at her ridiculous outfit. Wait, isn't she cosplaying...?

"Oh, uh, I mean," She then coughed, as her voice suddenly became more darker and more mature. "My name Seika Kaiba. I'm the Ultimate Duelist."

**_Seika Kaiba- Ultimate Duelist_**

Great, I'm in a school with a psychopathic Yu-Gi-Oh fan, who thinks she's the female version of Seto Kaiba. Seto. Fucking. Kaiba.

"Can I go?" A man with black hair, wearing glasses, a button down shirt, a vest, and slacks asked. "Oh, whatever. My name Takahashi Akihisa, the Ultimate Mathematician."

_**Takahashi Akihisa- Ultimate Mathematician**_

"I might as well... Go next." The girl with the dark teal hair whispered, as she flashed a weak smile at me. "My name is... Miyuki Weiss. I'm the Ultimate Scientist." She said softly, gripping the ends of her clipboard, looking down at the floor with her light brown eyes.

_**Miyuki Weiss- Ultimate Scientist**_

I've heard of her before. The others in my science class idolized her, guys thought she was smoking hot and girls thought she was so pretty, yet, so intelligent.

"Yo!" A guy with bright red hair said with a wave. Her had his red hair in a ponytail, with the tips at the end fading to black. He wore a black sweatshirt with flames on it and black jeans. "I'm Taisho Jaiko! The Ultimate DJ! Nice to meet ya, man!"

_**Taisho Jaiko- Ultimate DJ**_

"Hello!" The girl with the white hair giggled, as she flipped the red eyepatch over her eye, which didn't look injured. "My name is Setsuna Amakari. Hope that we could get along. Oh, and I'm also the Ultimate Lolita." She smiled.

**_Setsuna Amakari- Ultimate Lolita_**

"Yo!" Another guy grinned, this one had uneven brown hair tucked under a baseball cap. "The name's Jason Jackson! I'm the Ultimate Sports-Fanatic! My favorite Baseball player is Leon Kuwata! Mannn, he's so awesome! I heard he was attending Hope's Peak, but, I don't see him anywhere... Hm!"

**_Jason Jackson- Ultimate Sports-Fanatic_**

A girl with long brown hair frowned as she stared at her black dress. "I look like I'm dress for a funeral..." She mumbled.

"Uh..." I say. "You look fine."

"Really?" She blushed. "Thank you, I guess. My name is Satomi Kosaka. I'm the Ultimate Student Council President."

**_Satomi Kosaka- Ultimate Student Council President_**

"Uh..." A boy whispered, with his short stature as he looked around nervously. "My name is... Keiichiro Miki... The Ultimate Bilingualist."

**_Keiichiro Miki- Ultimate Bilingualist_**

"Ohohoho! If only there was someone out there who loved you!"

I turned to see two girls. A girl with short blue hair cackled as she continued on, with her weird rampage.

"TONIGHT THE FUCKBOYS RIDE ONNNN!" She screamed.

"Uh... Hi?" I asked nervously.

"Welcome to Tumblr!" She saluted. "My name is Tumblr-chi! I'm your helper to the internet."

_**Tumblr-chi- Ultimate Blogger**_

The girl Tumblr-chi was talking to, rolled her eyes. "Thank god you shut her up. She wouldn't stop talking about how people wanted to fuck an animatronic fox!" She growled.

"Uh..." I was very speechless after that statement.

"My name is Alice Iwasawa. I'm the Ultimate Rich Chick."

**_Alice Iwasawa- Ultimate Rich Chick_**

Before I could say anything else, someone tapped the microphone. "Uh, excuse me," The voice asked.

Wait ,this voice doesn't sound familiar-

"Welcome to..."

Hope's Peak Academy.

"Where you'll be staying here for..."

The rest of our lives...?

* * *

**Tumblr-chi and Seika are going to be really fun to write. LOL**

**Read and Review! Next chapter will reveal who/what is the mysterious voice along with searching the academy and a free-time event!**

**See ya!**


End file.
